


Free Me

by Yume_Eiko



Series: Digimon After Tri [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Eiko/pseuds/Yume_Eiko
Summary: Tai, having moved to Tokyo, is back in Odaiba for his sister's wedding. There he connects with someone who he never noticed before. Can he resolve his issues before he goes back? Can he manage his Digital & Love Life? Better summary in the notes.
Relationships: Tai Kamiya/Tsukino Usagi, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Digimon After Tri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773346
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! So, in celebration of them bringing back Digimon & releasing the Kizuna movie, I really wanted to write this. I also, I dont know about guys, but I was super disappointed with the Digimon couples not getting together. From what I remember it only looked like Miyako & Ken got together & had kids. So in spite of this, this story is the before of how Tai got to be a United Nations person. This will also be a 2 parter. The 2nd story will be called " Closure". I welcome all comments. Thank you guys!
> 
> P.S.  
> Majo- Witch  
> "Omikuji (おみくじ) are Japanese fortune-telling paper strips that can be found at shrines and temples throughout the country. The fortune that one is granted can range from having a great blessing to a great curse." 
> 
> Kanji Reading Meaning  
> 大吉 Dai-kichi Great (big) blessing  
> 中吉 Chu-kichi Middle blessing  
> 小吉 Sho-kichi Small blessing  
> 半吉 Han-kichi Half blessing  
> 末吉 Sue-kichi Blessing to come*  
> 末小吉 Sue-sho-kichi Small blessing to come  
> 吉 Kichi Blessing  
> 凶 Kyo Curse**  
> 末凶 Sue-kyo Curse to come  
> 半凶 Han-kyo Half curse  
> 小凶 Sho-kyo Small curse  
> 大凶 Dai-kyo Big curse
> 
> As always Digimon is not mines. We must thank Hongo Akiyoshi.

This was not a happy day for Taichi. Sure, all of the Digidestined were here so he was happy to see everyone, but they were here to congratulate his Sister on getting engaged. He couldn't believe that his lil Sister was engaged! She wasn't even 21 yet. But maybe it was a good thing. After the back & forth, she had finally settled down & decided to be with Takeru. Surprisingly, Daisuke was a part of the groom party, along with him & Yamato. Their parents had splurged on the engagement party. They had rented a private room at some fancy hotel. They had just finished & they were now waiting to take pictures.  
“ Mom. Do we all really need to take pictures?”  
“ Now Tai. It's not like you all get to see each other like this, plus I already paid her.”  
“ Her?”  
“Yes. She’s---------  
“ Sorry I'm late.Parking is super hard here.”  
He dropped his drink. There in front of him was someone he hadn't seen in years.  
“ Tai! Really?”  
“ Gomen Izzy.”  
He watched as his Sister ran to her & they embraced. Kari grabbed her hand & led her to the group. Everyone waved as Kari introduced her.  
“ Hey minna! This is my classmate & my photographer for tonite. She will be doing the wedding pics too.”  
“ Tsukino Usagi. Everyone calls me Bunny. Dozo Yoroshiku. Just give me a few minutes to get set up.”  
She walked away. He immediately went up to Kari.  
“ What’s wrong with your face?” Yamato asked.  
“ Kari! Why didn't you give me a warning?”  
“ Your face was totally worth it Nii-san.”  
She had the biggest grin on her face.  
“ We missing something here?” T.K. asked  
“ Ok minna-san. I am ready when you are.”  
For the engagement pictures, they would be doing a group pic, T.K. and Kari, and then T.K. and Kari with their families. He watched as she went back & forth, taking pictures. Moving to get the right angle, changing lens when needed, and posing people. He was surprised that his Mom would let Bunny take the pictures, but he could see she was very diligent when it came to her job. She gave them time to get ready for the next shot. She made everyone laugh as she flirted with T.K and Yamato’s Dad so everyone would have a smile for the pic. She even had an extra camera which they used to take pictures of their own while they waited for T.K and Kari to get done with their set. Finally, they were done. The parents had left, which left the Digidestined along with Bunny. They all settled down at a table with their drinks. With the seating arrangement, he was sat across from Bunny. It had to be his Sister’s fault. As everyone was talking, his & Bunny’s eyes met. She smiled while he ducked into his drink with a blush.  
“ Alrite. Fess up. What is going on with you two? Is this love at first sight?” Mimi said excitedly.  
“ Maa, Maa, that was a long time ago. Nee Tai-kun?” Bunny cheekily said.  
“ WHAT!!!!!” all of them said except for Kari & Tai. She was laughing hysterically while Tai had spit his drink out. Everyone had turned to Tai. He looked to Bunny who just shrugged her shoulders. He then turned to Kari.  
“ Ok. Ok. Let’s leave my Nii-san alone. Even though I actually don't know either. Bunny?”  
“ I never told you? Well, you see my obaa-san is Oba-chan Umi. “  
“ Oba-chan Umi? You mean the Oba-chan that’s like the Omikuji Queen?” Joe said, fixing his glasses.  
“Oh? Have you been Joe-san?”  
“ Been? My first time & I got a Han-Kyo!”  
“ That’s not that bad Joe.” Daisuki said.  
“ I broke my glasses that day!”  
“ But you learned your lesson & got contacts.” Mimi said.  
“ Plus you always break your glasses Joe.” Izzy chimed.  
Everyone laughed.  
“ Its unfortunately like that for me. When I was younger , everyone used to blame me for their bad luck. The boys back then would pull on my hair.”  
“ Is that why you wore a hat all the time?” Kari asked.  
She nodded.  
“ They would pull the hat off. That was how I met Kari & Tai.”  
( Flashback)  
“ Look! It’s the Majo’s kid.”  
3 boys had surrounded 6 year old Bunny. She had just transferred to Odaiba & was running late to her first day of school. She had a yellow hat, school uniform, & bag with her. One of the boys pushed her down while another one grabbed her bag, spilling the contents everywhere. She held onto her hat as the 3rd one tried to pull it off.  
“ Majo! Majo! Majo!” they chanted.  
“ Go back to the woods Majo!”  
“ Yeah, before you curse us all.”  
“ Leave her alone you big meanie!”  
Another 6 year girl had come & tried to push one of the boys. He just laughed & she too was pushed down. Bunny watched in awe as another boy came up and tackled the boy.  
“ Nobody tackles my sister & gets away with it.”  
Punches & kicks he threw at the boys until they finally ran away. He bent down , hand out to her.  
“ You ok?”  
She nodded & took his hand. She bent down to retrieve the stuff that came out her bag. Down her hat went & she heard the girl gasp.  
“ Wow! So pretty! Why do you wear a hat?”  
“ The boys always try to pull my hair.”  
“ Dont worry. If they do, I’ll pull theirs twice as much!”  
“ What my brother is saying you should walk with us! Are you new?”  
“ Tsukino Usagi.” she said nodding.  
“ Kamiya Kari.” the girl said, taking her arm.  
“ Kamiya Taichi. You can call me Tai.” he said smiling. He had taken her hat & was twirling it around. She never wore the hat again.  
( End of Flashback)  
“ Sounds like Tai alrite. Always saving somebody.” Yamato said.  
“ Yurusenai. They pushed my sister.”  
“ So what happened after that?” Mimi asked.  
“ Mmmm, nothing.”  
“ Say what?”  
“ You're kidding right?”  
“ I traveled alot between my Baa-san & my parents, so I really didnt get back in contact with Kari & Tai until middle school. Then I asked Tai-kun for a date and then he disappeared on me!”  
“ I said I was sorry Bunny.”  
“ And the other 2 times?”  
“ Well--------”  
“ That was my fault Bunny! But don't worry. I'm pretty sure Nii-san can make it up to you.”  
“What???”  
“ Bunny! Can you look at this?” his Mother said.  
“ Hai!!!!”  
( Tai & Kari)  
“ What was that?”  
“ We all heard her Nii-san. I can't believe you!”  
“ Kari! You know it wasn’t on purpose. Everytime we had a date, we had to go to the Digital World.”  
“ Excuses! I at least texted her & let her know I would be gone for awhile.”  
‘ Crap. Now I feel like an asshole.’  
“ Well, what am I supposed to do?”  
“ Get over there & fix it Baka Nii-san.”  
“ Fine fine.”  
He put his hands in his pockets & grudgingly went over to his Mom & Bunny. He really didn't know what to say to her, but he really did feel bad about not explaining things to her. He admitted that he was in his own head space at those times which made him not realize how it was affecting the people around him. His Mom looked up at him as he came up to them.  
“ Ill call you tomorrow Bunny.”  
“ Hai. Kamiya-baa-san.”  
His Mom winked at him as she walked away. Was he the only person that didnt know Bunny had a crush on him?  
“ What’s up Tai-kun?”  
He could do this.  
“ Will you be staying here until the wedding?”  
She nodded.  
“ I have some gigs I can do here while I wait, plus I can check on my Obaa-san.”  
“ Would you like to do dinner tomorrow?”  
“ Really?” she said, her eyes widening.  
“ I promise you I will remember this time.”  
“ We’ll see Tai-kun. Pick me up at Baa-san?”  
He nodded. She gave him a light hug & walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tai had woken up to Koromon & Minomon in his face. He was only in town for Kari’s wedding, so Izzy had let him crash at his place. Izzy was currently working on a project for his job.   
“ Tai! Tai! You're awake!”  
“ Thank goodness. I thought we were gonna starve.”  
“ Izzy ignoring you guys?”  
“Completely!!!” they said whining.  
“ Alrite. Alrite. I’ll make us some breakfast.”  
He walked into the kitchen & started on some omelets. He had never taken a vacation from his job, so this was his first time. Moving to Tokyo had been a big change for him. He wanted it though. After Alphamon, he had decided to be the front runner for Digimon/Human Relations. It took alot out on him. Izzy was helping him in the background, but he took on the board meetings & backlash Alphamon had caused. If he wasn't explaining to people not all Digimon were bad, he was also telling them they weren't pets either. As he sat down the orange juice, Izzy had finally appeared.   
“ Ohayou”  
“ Ohayou. Hey Izzy. Are you busy later tonite?”  
“ Not in particular. Whats up?”  
“ Would you mind watching Koromon?”  
“ Sure.”  
“ Why can't I go Tai?”  
“ Because I have a date.”  
“ Date? Date. That thing you do where you kiss & stuff?”  
“ Koromon. Not all dates are like that.”  
“ If it’s a good one, then yes.”  
“ Izzy!”  
“ Then we shall hope it is a good one.” Minomon said.  
“ Guys. Come on.”  
“ Just teasing Tai, even though from last nite, this Tsukuno-san likes you.” Izzy said.  
“ That was when we were kids.”  
“ You really think she’s changed that much?”  
He really couldn't answer.

He had forgotten how scary Oba Umi’s place looked. A line of omikuji were on the fence & directed you towards the house. The Dai-Kyo, Sho-Kyo, and Kyo had been tied around which made him a little nervous. A little kappa shrine was next to the drainage pipe. He didn't know whether to knock on the door or just wait. He really hadn't thought this through. He was so bad at this dating thing. He smacked his cheeks. He could do this! It's just one date. He jumped as the door opened. Bunny had come out.He smiled as he saw her. They were both dressed casual. Jeans and a shirt.   
“ Don't forget to eat Baa-san. I'll come check on you tomorrow!”  
She turned & waved at him.  
“ Konban wa Tai-kun.”  
“ Konban wa Bunny. Ready to go?”  
“ Yup.”  
As they walked, she stopped at the kappa shrine. She clapped & started to pray. She opened one eye & looked at him. He pointed to himself.  
“ Not all kappa are nice Tai-kun”  
He sighed, clapped, and prayed.  
“ Yosh! Let’s eat. I am starving.”  
“ What would you like to eat?”  
After some discussion, they decided to go to a izakaya. This izakaya was American, so they ended up both ordering burgers & beer. They shared a basket of fries while they waited for the burgers. He watched her as she dipped a fry in ketchup. In some way, it was nice, but weird to see her. Compared to him, she really hadn’t changed. He took that back. Her body had definitely changed. He blushed as he looked down at her shirt, noticing 2 buttons unbuttoned, which gave him a little peek of cleavage.  
“ Stare much Tai-kun?” she said smiling.  
“ Ah. You caught me. Gomen.”  
“ It’s fine. At least I know you're attracted to me.” she said laughing.  
“ Never said I wasn’t.”  
“ Oh? Then why did you always disappear on me Tai? Was it because I’m Kari’s friend? Because you didn't want to be seen with somebody younger?”  
“ No. No. Is that what you thought all this time?”  
“ I mean, I didn't know what else to think. Idk. Usually after when I would see you finally, you wouldn't ignore me per say, but you also didn't pay me attention. “  
He could see the hurt in her eyes. Gosh. He felt like such an asshole. He grabbed her hand from across the table. She looked up at him.   
“ Bunny. I'm not too good with my words, but I can promise you this. Until the wedding, I will do my best to show you how sorry I am. I took off from work, so unless Kari needs my help, you have my attention. “ he said gripping her hand. She squeezed his hand.   
“ You’ve always had my attention Tai.”


	3. Chapter 3

He opened the door to the familiar blue light of Izzy’s laptop & the furious typing of his hands. He watched in amazement as Izzy’s code sped down.  
“ What company are you blackmailing this time?”  
“ Har har. Very funny Tai. I’m making sure the gates to the Digital World are reinforced.”  
“ Thanks Izzy.”  
He always appreciated that about Izzy. Compared to everyone else, Izzy was his right hand man when it came to his fight for the Digital World. It took him some time to get over that everyone was living their lives, with or without their digital friends. Him & Yamato already had their big fight about it.   
“ How was your date?”  
“ Date? Oh yeah. It was good. We’re supposed to meet up when we can.”  
“ You don't seem too excited.”   
He just shrugged his shoulders.   
“ I guess I got caught up in the moment. I mean, after the wedding, we’re just gonna go back to our normal lives.”  
“ It doesn't have to be that way.”  
“ I don't see how Izzy.”  
“ Stop making excuses Tai. Odaiba really isn't that far from Tokyo.”  
Another reason why Izzy was his best friend. Always called him out on his bullshit.  
“ I know. I just…..idk.”  
“ Is it because of Sora?”  
He looked up at Izzy. Izzy had stopped typing & was looking at him.  
“ No Izzy. That ship sailed some time ago.”  
“ Prove it then.”   
“ What about Koromon?”  
They both looked at their digimon who were cuddled up on the couch. Koromon’s ear had perked up at his name, but then went down as Tai rubbed his head that lulled him back to sleep.  
“ Why worry about something that hasn't happened?”  
“ You know why I worry Izzy.”  
“ I do. It’s why I’m also the one to tell you to forget that & enjoy yourself. Enjoy life Tai. You deserve it.”

Sora. Takeouchi Sora. She was his first love & definitely broke his heart. He was tired of the back & forth with her though. Till this day, he doesn’t think she ever chose him or Yamato. That was the other scary thing too. He had almost lost a good friend because of her selfishness. When they were younger, he did everything in his power to fight for her. It was different now. Maybe the distance helped. Or them just growing up. It had definitely left a little scar on his heart though. He told Izzy that he was over her, so here he was proving it. His & Bunny’s next date was at their high school surprisingly. She was running late on a shoot she was doing there & told him to meet her there. He watched on the bench as she took pictures of the soccer team. They were the reigning champs & the newspaper had wanted some pictures. He smiled as she took a few pictures of them running a mock match.   
“ Brings back memories, doesn't it?”  
She had sat down next to him, fiddling with her camera.   
“ Definitely.”  
“ Think you could get out there with them?”  
“ Oh no. They would crush me.”  
“ Let’s see, hmmm.” she said, her eyes twinkling.  
“ Bunny? Wait? What are you doing?”  
She got up & put her hands over her mouth  
“ WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH ODA’S #12!!!” she yelled.   
Everyone stopped what they were doing. All the kids turned, did a double take, & then ran to him. He was bombarded with 20 questions.  
“ You’re Kamiya Taichi!!!”  
“ Guys! It really is him!”  
“ Hey do you remember my brother?”   
“ Yes! Please say yes!”  
He laughed & scratched his head as he tried to answer as many questions. He was saved by the coach. The kids backed away a little as he came up to him.  
“ Ichiya-Sensei??”  
“ Oh no. Well yes. That’s my Dad. I watched all your games. Cant believe its you Kamiya-san. You dont mind joining us, do you?”  
“ Tai is fine. & uh, I wouldnt mind, but I dont have any shorts with me. “  
All the kids whined.   
“ I keep an extra pair for the gym in my car. I can go grab them real quick.”  
Everyone turned to him for his answer. He looked to Bunny who gave him a wink. Her & her winks were always getting him in trouble. He nodded. Everyone whooped for joy as they all began chatting again as the Coach went to get the shorts. He quickly changed into the shorts & a wife beater. Playing paper rock scissors, he was on one team & Ichiya-sensei was on the other. It took about a match & 2 grass stained knees, but he got back in the groove. They ended up playing until sunset. He promised Ichiya-sensei he would play another time so he could play with the other kids that didn't get a chance to play with him. After waving goodbye to the kids, he plopped down on the bench next to Bunny. She too, was busy taking pictures during their game. She handed him a water bottle.   
“ You guys looked awesome out there.”  
“ Think so? Well, I couldn't let some teen beat me at my own game.”  
“ Oh I know.”  
She showed him a picture of him flying past a kid with the ball. In the background, some of the kids on the bleachers were out of their seats, all happy faces.   
“ I think Im gonna call it ODA’s 12 Strikes Again.”  
“ You’re gonna publish that?”   
She nodded.  
“ It’ll be good publicity. The kids really need it right now. Did the coach tell you?”  
“ Not really. We’re supposed to catch up a little bit while I'm in town.”  
“ Budget cuts. The kids have to keep on winning so they can keep their team. Tohru-san asked me for a favor, so I am going to publish this for free for the team.”  
“ You mean use your own money.”   
“ Tomato. Tomato. It’s all for a good cause, so thank you. You always look good out there.”   
“ You went to my games?”  
“ Every single one. How do you think I got those good shots of you in the school paper?”  
He pulled her into a hug.   
“ Tai-kun?”  
“Thank you.”  
“ You’re welcome.”  
“ Would you like to go do something a little more adult wise?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter is "Youth" by Jade. I'll leave a Youtube link so you can listen while you read.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQijx_49D7E

Hey eyes widened. His eyes widened. Then they both bursted out laughing.

“ Sorry. That came out wrong. I mean, my friend is performing at an open mic tonite. Would you like to go?”

She tightened her arms around him.

“ Of course.”

After a quick shower & change of clothes, they shared a taxi to the city. When Mimi had sent out the text that she was performing, he at first was not going to go. He admitted he was worried about a run-in with Sora there. Then of course he remembered Izzy’s words. He was going to enjoy himself. Bunny was with him, so he decided that tonite he was only going to think about them & that's it.

The open mic was at a little bar. When they entered, he spotted Joe, Daisuke, and Miyako. They all waved to him. Mimi ran up to him.

“ Tai! You made it!” she said hugging him

“ Hi Mimi.”

“ & you brought Bunny!” she said hugging her

“ Hi Mimi.”

“ Come. Come.”

He sat next to Joe & Bunny sat next to Miyako. Mimi had gone to the bar & brought them shots. She handed everybody one.

“ Should you be drinking before you go on?” Joe asked. 

“ Why not?” Mimi asked

“ Here’s to a good show.” I said holding up my shot. 

We all clinked our glasses & took the shot. 

“ You guys can order whatever you want. My friend owns this bar. I’m going to check to make sure they have everything ready for me.”

“ Miyako & I are going to get the drinks. What would you like Tai? Joe?”

“ Gin. Neat.”

“ Whiskey.”

The girls walked away.

“ Glad you made it out Joe.”

“ Me? I should be saying that to you.”

“ Was I really that bad Joe?”

“ Kind of? Hard to say. I mostly go out because of Mimi over here, but for a while you went dark on us. Mimi would invite you to stuff, but Izzy always said you were busy or something. I told her you lived in Tokyo now.”

“ You & Mimi?”

He waved his hand back & forth. 

“ No. No. We tried in high school. We're so much better off as friends. I see you’re here with Bunny tonite. Does this mean you & Sora are ok now? “

The girls had come back with their drinks. They both took a sip.

“ Not really, but I’m not going to dwell on that. I’m just here to enjoy myself.” he said looking at Bunny. 

Joe nodded.

“ Good. I’m glad to hear that. “

A few drinks in & everyone was in high spirits. They shared stories of their high school days. Him & Daisuke of course went at it for a little bit. They laughed as Bunny told them of his time with the kids today. They had to comfort Daisuke a little bit about Kari. Mimi & Miyako promised they would set him up with one of their friends. They laughed as he yelled long hair. Finally, it was Mimi’s turn. Bunny grabbed his hand & led him to the dance floor. Mimi thanked everyone & started to sing.

_ Everything's so dark, so dim _

_ It's making me numb and I can't breathe _

_ I'm sinking deep down deep down _

_ I try to make it out of here but I can't reach the surface _

_ Deep down _

He held her close as Mimi sang. Whether or not it was the effects of the alcohol, he really didnt care. He really enjoyed her in his arms.

_ It's an anchor to my feet _

_ Pulling me into the dark _

_ It's too much for me to take _

_ I can't, I can't handle this alone _

_ Is it this dark _

_ Or is it only just to me _

_ My youth is suffocating _

_ My youth is suffocating _

_ My youth is suffocating _

He nuzzled her neck as they swayed to the music. He could feel her hands going up & down his back.

_ Je ne peux plus respirer _

_ Je ne veux plus respirer _

_ It's an anchor to my feet _

_ Pulling me into the dark _

_ It's too much for me to take _

_ I can't, I can't handle this alone _

_ Is it this dark _

_ Or is it only just to me _

_ My youth is suffocating _

_ My youth is suffocating _

_ My youth is suffocating _

As Mimi finished her song, Bunny had looked up into his eyes. He wanted to drown himself in her eyes. Is this what she meant when she said she always paid attention to him? He was brought out of his thoughts as everyone clapped for Mimi. 

“ You think she would mind if I got some pictures?”

“ She would love it.”

She kissed him on the cheek & went to get her camera. Everyone gave him a thumbs up as he came back to the table. 

“ So……. You & Bunny?”

“ Hand me one of those shots.” 

He woke up to the sun. One eye did. He turned & saw Bunny. He looked at his clock. 10:00 am. He turned & saw Bunny. His eyes widened. Why was Bunny in his bed? She was asleep, cuddling the pillow. The comforter was up to her chest, so he could see her shoulders & they were definitely naked. No bra at all. That’s when he looked at himself. He was also naked & with the hardest morning wood. He quickly got up & ran to the bathroom. What had happened last night? Think. Tai. Think! Ok, they went to see Mimi sing at her friend’s bar. She then joined them back at the table with her friend. Mimi wasn't kidding about her friend owning the bar. He too, had seen his soccer games, so they ended up drinking a lot. After that is when it all became a big blur. He remembered Mimi whining about not seeing him, so he promised to see her more. He remembered keeping Bunny close by his side. Daisuke had tried to swipe her for a dance, but there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. Did Joe wear his glasses? Somehow, they had managed to call a taxi. Did Daisuke & Miyako get in one together? That’s right. The taxi didn't go that far to her Obaa-san’s place. Ok, that solves how she got here, but why were they naked? Did they have sex? Chill Tai. Maybe she remembers more. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, & went back into the room. The towel dropped as he looked at Bunny, There she was conversing with Koromon. He was on her chest & she had booped him on the nose. He gaped at them. They looked at him.

“ Look Tai. It’s Chibi Agumon.”

Wait. What????


	5. Chapter 5

He pounded on Izzy’s door. Half asleep, Izzy opened the door and widened his eyes at him.

“ Izzy. Talk. Now!”

“ Uhhh...Like that?” he said looking down at him. 

He looked down at his erection. The scene in his bedroom got him even more excited, so his morning wood was still there. He blushed & covered his junk.

“ Just hand me a towel or something already.”

He rushed into Izzy's room. Izzy threw a towel at him which he caught, tied around himself, & sat down on a chair, head in his hands. 

“ Are we under attack?” Minomom asked. 

“ Nothing’s popped on the computer, so we’re fine. Guessing by Tai’s penis, can we say your date did not go as planned?”

“ Izzy, I’m never gonna unhear you say that. And, I guess it did?”

Izzy just waved him off.

“ You & Yamato made us measure our penises a long time ago & how can you not know?”

“ I should be asking you that. Didn't you hear us last night?”

“ Not at all. Once Minomon went to sleep, I put my headphones in. She’s here?”

“ YES! And to top it off, Koromon got in there & she knows him! She calls him Chibi-Agumon by the way which I think is really cute, but how? Did she watch the news? Can't be it. Only WarGreyMon was on there.” he said rubbing his chin.

“ Uh Tai. Breathe for a sec. Better? Good. You know you could ask her?”

Tai looked up at him.

“ You’re right!” 

“ Why are you freaking out about this? Doesn't this solve like half the reason you didn't want to date her? “

“ Some yeah.”

“ So?”

“ One thing at a time. I should probably go check up on her.”

Izzy just shook his head & they both went out of his room.

In the kitchen, they saw Bunny talking with Koromon & Minomon. Well, more Koromon was whining. Bunny was laughing in her cup of coffee while Minomon was eating toast.

“ Ohayou!”

“ Ohayou.” they both said.

“ I hope you don't mind me using the kitchen. These two requested omelettes, but I’m not that great of a cook.”

“ You’re fine. Are you staying for breakfast?”

“ If it’s not too much trouble.”

“ Not at all, plus Tai has some questions.”

“ Izzy!”

“ Tai! Tai! Tell her I’m Koromon. KOROMON.”

“ Aren't you Chibi-Agumon?”

“ Not exactly. Izzy?”

“ I mean, technically he is?”

“ See? If Izzy says you are, then you are.”

“ TAI!!!!” he cried, jumping into his arms.

“ Maa, maa. It'll be ok buddy. Bunny. How do you know Agumon?” he said while petting Koromon.

“ Oh. You remember when we were kids & we saw that big ole fight between those 2 big monsters?”

“ That’s right! Your Baa-san’s house is literally right there.”

She nodded.

“ I was protecting the kappa shrine when it all happened. Then after the fight, Agumon actually washed up by my house. I took care of him & he told me his name was Agumon. When I came back from school the next day, he was gone. Then when we were in middle school, Kari had gotten sick & asked if I could make a run for her. You & your Mom weren't there & she looked horrible, so I ended up taking care of her, Agumon, and Gatomon.”

Tai couldn't believe it. He got up & went to the bathroom. There, he just sat on the toilet. He & Kari were super close. They told each other everything. They shared a room for half her life. How come she didn't tell him about this? If she did, then maybe things with Bunny would have gone way smoother. The way he thought about it just made him realize how bad he sounded. He always thought Kari trusted people too quickly. She was the Crest Bearer of Light. It had gotten her into some trouble from time to time, but he never should have thought of Bunny that way. She had never given him a reason not to trust her. Everything she had done & its taken him over a decade to see it.

“ Tai- kun?”

Bunny had popped her head in.She was in his robe & he was in a towel. They both looked a mess.

“ Izzy told me to check on you. Something about self wallowing?”

His best friend really knew him too well. He was gonna have to really thank him one day. He couldn't look at her. He put his head in his hands. He felt as she started to rub his back & his head was buried in her stomach. His arms came around her & held her tight. 

“ Gomen ne Bunny.”

“ For?”

“ For not being a good friend to you. For being selfish & only thinking about myself.”

His eyes widened as she took his face in her hands.

“ Now you listen up Kamiya Taichi. All that crap you said was a bunch of crap so you take it back. You & I both know there’s not a single selfish bone in your body. You’ve done nothing but take care of Kari even though you didn't have too. I've seen you help your parents, your friends, & even little ole me. Now I do admit I am a little disappointed in you for not telling me, but I get it. Izzy told me you were just trying to protect Chibi-agumon.”

“ Koromon Bunny.”

“ Chibi-agumon. You get my point. I mean, when we were little, I was jealous of Kari. I wanted you as my brother too.”

“ Well I’m glad you dont think of me like that anymore.”

“& how do you know that I don't. NII-SAN.” she said, eyes twinkling.

“ Don't you dare Nii-san me.”

She gasped as he pulled her into his lap & began to kiss her. Their lips mashed together as he pulled her closer, chest to chest. The scent of him & her in his robe set his erection back up. The robe has loosened, showing off her creamy shoulder. He grinded against her as he began to suck on her shoulder. His hands went inside the robe to move her hips up & down his dick. She moaned as each motion slid his dick across her pussy. She threw her arms around him as he began to buck faster. Close. Closer. They just needed that final push. He pushed the robe & bit onto a clothed nipple. She came right there. She kissed him to cover her cries as her body shook over his. They both took a minute to catch their breath. Then, a knock at the door startled them.

“ Hey Tai. Are you almost done in there? I have to get ready for work now.”

They both sat up. He sighed as he looked at his wet, sticky covered towel.

“ Yeah. Yeah. One sec.”

“ Alrite. Don't forget about these two out here.”

Right. It was his turn to watch them. Bunny was fixing herself in the mirror.

“ You look fine Bunny.”

“ You don't think he heard, do you?”

“ Ah. Dont worry about it. Even if he did, Izzy wouldnt embarrass you like that. Do you have a job today?”

“ Not today. Just going to check on my Baa-san.”

“ Text me?”

She nodded. They nodded & she left.


End file.
